


(Ir)Rationality

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [6]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant (Mostly), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Overprotective!Alec, Post-Series, Protective!Magnus, TMI!Verse, The Lightwood-Bane Family, Tumblr Prompt, ft Jace the Babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Alec demanded through clenched teeth, his voice low. Jace watched him wide eyes. “You thought it be a good idea to let my three year old son do <i>what</i> exactly?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ir)Rationality

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[2: “Are you out of your damn mind?!”](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144001467288/malec-2-thousand-thanks-3/)_

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Alec demanded through clenched teeth, his voice low. Jace watched him wide eyes. “You thought it be a good idea to let my three year old son do _what_ exactly?”

 

“Uh-“

 

“ _Unbelievable_ Jace.” Alec steamrolled on, “Actually no, you know what, this is completely believable. This is completely like you! The only thing missing from this scenario is flashing neon arrows pointing at your head saying ‘impulsive and irresponsible man-child, handle with extreme caution’. And no, you can’t make a joke about being handled or else you’re proving my point exactly.”

 

Alec took a breath, ready to carry on his tirade – he had _years upon years_ worth of blackmail material to work through and _boy_ , he wasn’t even warmed up yet – but a gentle hand on his elbow made him cease his train of thought, grounding him again.

 

He glanced down at the hand and back up to its owner. Max, who was napping in Magnus’s arms after a lovely long day out _at the Hotel Dumort,_ stirred in his sleep, rubbing his black hair against Magnus’s silk shirt before settling down again. Alec’s anger at his ridiculous Parabatai softened a little at the sight, but didn’t vanish completely.

 

“Whilst I completely agree that Boy Wonder here is generally a pain in my magnificent backside, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little, darling?” Magnus asked.

 

“This is our _son_ Magnus. Our son’s _safety_ we’re talking about. We trusted Jace and Clary took look after him and instead they took him to into the home of _the New York Vampire Clan_ just so they could hang out with _Sheldon_.”

 

“Simon.” Jace interjected.

 

“Alexander, between the two of us, I think we have a fearsome enough reputation that most people with a modicum of common sense wouldn’t dare try and mess with us – what was it Isabelle called us?"

 

“Battle couple.” Alec supplied, rolling his eyes as he recalled the first time that Izzy had come up with the name.

 

“Exactly. _Battle couple_.” Magnus paused and thought about it for a moment. “We should get that on a business card.” Magnus shook his head, as if the action dispelled the thought from his head. “The point being, Jace and Clary are perfectly capable in their own right and wouldn’t have taken him there if they hadn’t felt like they could protect him. Besides, it’s not exactly like we’re unfriendly with the Clan, is it?”

 

Alec sighed in defeat. “Why do you have to be damn reasonable?”

 

“Because when it comes to our children, _you’re_ not.” Magnus smiled at Alec with a soft, delicate affection that five years ago would have made Alec blush under the gaze. Magnus then turned back to Jace, letting his glamour drop to reveal his natural eyes and fixed him with an icy glare; going so fast from adoration to Siberian winter, it would give onlookers emotional whiplash. “All that being said, if you _ever_ take my child to a Vampire nest again without our permission, then there _will_ be consequences.”

 

Alec took a quiet satisfaction from the way Jace gulped.

 

Magnus turned back to Alec and beamed brightly at him. “Let’s go home now, darling.”

 

“That sounds wonderful right about now.” Alec agreed. “After everything today, I think I need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> _did you guys catch the reference to[thisissirius's](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com/) [battle couple fic/headcanon?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6678568/) you should go check them out bc they're pretty damn rad._
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
